Beloved Enemies
by Lestatian
Summary: Severus and Remus seemed so right for each other, so where did it all fall apart? Maybe Severus choosing to become a Death Eater didn't help... Post Hogwarts Marauder era.


Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter or Warner Bros, JK Rowling etc and I am not making any money from this construction. This applies to all chapters.

Authors Note: This is not in essence a sequel to Ill-Fated Obsession, but it does pick up several months after the events in that story. This will be a story in its own right, in a different style. Thank you for reading.

Beloved Enemies

Remus looked up to see Severus standing in the doorway. He'd been partway through packing his things for the end of term, it being the final day of their seventh year tomorrow. Exams had been taken and now their summer holiday lay before them – with one difference. They were not to return in September as they had done the six years previous.

He had not long to get ready for the end of year feast, as his packing had taken longer than he had calculated. He was surprised to see Severus, to say the least. It was not often they braved visiting each other in their respective towers. The Gryffindors and Slytherins had finally united in agreement about something – their dislike of Remus and Severus' relationship, which tended to dampen their ardour during daylight hours.

Severus moved forward quickly and closed the door behind him. He moved over to where Remus stood, and said quietly. "I know we didn't plan this, but I had to see you one last time properly before we left." He took Remus' head in his hands, and kissed him slowly.

Remus was pleasantly surprised. "I know what you mean," he breathed. "I hate looking at you over the hall or in the train and knowing I can't sit next to you." He returned Severus' kiss, warm lips pressed against one another in comfort. They moved to hug each other. After a moment, the darker boy moved back to observe Remus' doings. Severus snorted slightly. "I see you haven't finished your packing. How late exactly have you left it?"

Remus smiled and moved away before turning back to the case that lay in front of him. "A bit too long. Unless I really make a move with this then I'll miss the beginning of the feast."

"Let's not go to the feast. Can we just stay up here tonight, alone?"

"Our presence will be missed, Sev. Everyone will put two and two together." He smiled. "Not like you to be so forthcoming."

Severus pulled Remus to him. "I don't care, tonight I really don't. I need to talk to you and to be with you tonight before I have to wait god knows how long before I can touch you again."

Remus looked concerned. "What's happened? Hold on a minute, let me just do this." He shifted his half filled case to the floor, and cleared the rest of the bed. Then he performed a silencing charm on the room, and a locking charm on the door. He sat down, and Severus sat beside him. Before long they moved down to lie next to each other, Severus propped up on one arm. Remus was worried. Severus seemed unusually agitated, which meant something was seriously wrong. That he had come up here tonight, and wanted simply to talk, was most unlike him. He decided to speak first. "I know your parents and mine aren't exactly similar people, and if they knew of our relationship wouldn't exactly be eager for us to keep seeing each other, but we're of age now, they can't stop us. We will get to see each other over the summer, I promise you. I'll write to you and Apparate as often as you let me."

Severus shook his head. "They won't let me leave the house, or let you into theirs, you don't know my parents. My father does not like guests, and while I am living under his roof he had decreed me never to have any."

Remus didn't really know how to reply, but he could tell that that was not what was concerning Severus. He waited for Severus to speak and tell him what was wrong.

"Remus, my father sent me a letter yesterday. He and mother have joined the Dark Lord."

Remus gasped at Severus in horror. "Are they going to expect you to do the same?"

Severus twitched, and suddenly couldn't look his boyfriend in the eye. Remus sat up straight, eyes locked. "Are they?"

"He told me my initiation is going to be scheduled for next weekend. The Dark Lord wants me in spite of my youth to conduct Potion research for him."

Remus gasped in shock, then fell silent. After a long silence, he asked quietly, "and what are you going to do?"

Severus snorted, and looked him full in the face. "If I don't go through with it I'm as good as dead. My father will disown me at best, the Dark Lord will torture and kill me at worst. I don't have a choice."

"Of course you have a choice. Would being disowned by your Father be so bad? I can't believe you're even considering this! You can't stand your father, how he treats your mother - go to Dumbledore. He'll be able to help you, hide you. I bet he'd let you stay here. He has contacts at the ministry, they'll be able to do any number of things."

"I wouldn't go to Dumbledore if my life depended on it. Let's face it, this time it probably does, and I still won't. Be hidden by the ministry? What, and stay at this hole forever? I'll depend on nobody, I swear from now until the day I die."

Remus stared at him. Where had this sudden anger come from? He felt distanced from him, as if Severus had laid a huge gulfbetween them and it was widening further and further with every passing second. He couldn't bear the thought of Severus joining the Death Eaters, not when he had been so loving and attentive when they had been alone together, not when he had planned out their future.

Remus turned away and stood up, facingthereality."And will you kill Muggles for sport like the other Death Eaters do?" he said harshly.

"If my life depended on it, yes I would," Severus said quietly, alsostanding.

That was it. Those were the words that killed Remus's love, making his heart feel so heavy he was beyond tears, any show of emotion. He turned away from Severus, who came over to him. "I'm sorry Remus," he said. "I know you wanted better for us." He reached out, meeting only air.

"How can you be two different people? How can you be this cold-hearted bastard, when I know you to be the Severus that I fell in love with?"

He waited desperately for Severus to tell him that all of what he'd just said was a mistake, and to say for the first time how much he loved him. Somehow the words had never got past Severus' lips, although his eyes belied his unspoken words. He waited in vain.

"This is me, Remus. I must do this, I do not have a real choice, can't you see that? The Dark Lord, my parents, their friends, they would hunt me down, I would be living in fear, always looking over my shoulder. This way I'll be able to attempt everything I've ever dreamed of, be his Potions master! I couldn't hope for anything better. There will be risks, and losses from choosing this path, I know that, I've thought it through! But there are also unmistakeable benefits, and I know which bargain works out the richer."

Remus stared at him. "I'd like you to leave now," he managed to get out. Severus frowned at him, before inclining his head. He seemed about to say something, before changing his mind. He stared at his partner, cheeks flushed and lips rosy, eyes stony and hackles raised. He lifted his hand to Remus' hair, who flinched at the contact. "You are angry at me because you think this proves I do not love you," he guessed.

"Damn right it does," Remus retorted. "And believe me, I am not so empty headed I do not know what else it means. What am I meant to tell James and Sirius? What about Dumbledore when we see him next? Am I meant to defend you? Cover for you? What?"

"I don't want you to do anything for me. I had hoped we might find a way to still be together, but seeing you like this I realised I was a fool to think that. After tomorrow I won't have any more contact with your friends, tell them what you will. All they will say to you is how right they were about me all along, "I told you so". I'll go now. I do care about you Moony, I really do. I always will. But you will always put your friends before me, as I will put my survival and my chances before you. Let's face it, it was never really meant to be."

Remus looked suspicious. "Is this anything to do with Lucius?"

"He will be taking the Mark with me, I believe. My choices have nothing to do with him. He feels nothing for me now, and I have never felt anything for him."

"I have put you before my friends, it is an insult to say otherwise. Have we not been seeing each other for most of this year?" Remus said, sounding sulky.

"Fine. Join me, take the Mark, serve the Dark Lord. What's that look for? You just said you have put me before your friends, do so again."

"I hardly think they are one and the same thing. You are not the Severus I chose to be with. Get out of here, before somebody starts knocking on the door."

Severus nodded, and started to walk out of the dormitory. "I have enjoyed our time together. Do not let this poison your memories of what we had," he said gently. He gained no reply, and so completed his exit.

Remus continued packing in silence, his movements automatic and without thought. How could his relationship with Severus, which just ten minutes earlier had seemed so secure, lie in tatters? Looking at the time, he realised he was going to be late for the feast, having less than five minutes to go. Quickly, he stuffed everything in, then all but ran down to the hall, coming in with a few stragglers. Sirius had saved a place for him, everyone was smiling and laughing, spirits light in the post-exam period. Remus wondered briefly how he had done on his NEWTs for the thousandth time. He felt inherently detached, as if he were floating rather than walking down the hall to where his customary seat was for the last end of year feast. Sirius grinned at him as he sat down, jabbing him in the ribs good-naturedly.

"Where you been Moony? Thought you weren't gonna make it!" he said happily.

"Ah we knew he wouldn't miss the end of term feast," cut in James. "Not when we know the seventh years are gonna get alcohol in our Pumpkin juice!"

"Ought to liven things up a bit," Sirius said, winking. "Seen Snivellus have you?" he addressed Remus, obviously inquiring as to his late arrival.

Remus nodded weakly, not wishing to go indo details at the table. A concerned look came over Sirius, and he was about to say something more when they heard the familiar sounds of a glass being tapped, which drew the entire hall's attention.

Albus Dumbledore stood at the front, eyes twinkling. "Well there we have it, another year. Exams are finished, much to the relief of you all-" he was cut off by a series of whooping and clapping. "Ahem, if I may finish! The holidays stretch before you, although I do hope you will not waste the entirety in lolloping around sunbathing and eating ice cream, although it would do good to remind you not to practice under age magic! As to those of you who are leaving Hogwarts for the last time, not to return this September, I wish you luck! Some say dark times lay ahead of us," he continued more seriously. "Some say that the choices we make while we are young determine the whole of our future, seeds once sown cannot be undone. I therefore urge you all to be careful when making big decisions." Remus felt very small. He could not help but glance at Severus, whose face betrayed nothing, merely waiting for the headmaster to finish his speech. Then Dumbledore smiled once again, before announcing "A very pleasant summer to you all! May we all grow fat and jolly! Let the feast begin!"

Over at the Slytherin table the occupants smiled universally as a mouth-watering feast appeared before them, and without hesitation began to tuck in. Severus, although never particularly attached to food, started to shovel it down with gusto. He looked to see Rosier helping himself to the pitcher of unknown substance that had been laid down amongst the seventh years. Rosier sniffed it, trying to ascertain what it was. "Well, it's not Firewhiskey," he announced.

Lucius snorted. "What did you expect it to be? What is it?" He too leaned forward, more interested. "Why, I believe it's vodka!"

"They wouldn't give us vodka," Lestrange said, between mouthfuls of pasty. "Vodka's almost as strong as Firewhiskey."

"Give it a taste then," Lucius urged Rosier, who promptly did.

"It's claret!" he announced. "My favourite!" He suddenly grew suspicious. "But it's not even red, how-"

Severus snorted. "It's bewitched you idiot. To be our favourite drink, whatever we want it to be."

"So what'll it be when you taste it Sev?" asked Lucius.

"Let's see," he replied. Pouring some into his own glass, he took a small sip, then smiled. "Firewhiskey."

One by one they tasted their drinks. Lucius was gifted with champagne, Lestrange rum, and Crabbe and Goyle each got vodka. Hurriedly they mixed it with their pumpkin juice, then began to slurp it down. Narcissa and Bellatrix Black also got red wine, the only two girls in Slytherin that year. Once the last drink had been poured everyone sat round disappointed.

"Maybe it'll refill in a minute," Rosier said, hopefully. However, it didn't.

"Better nurse the drink we have then," said Lucius, sipping his champagne. He smirked at Crabbe and Goyle, who were looking at their empty glasses in dismay.

The feast went on, courses came and went, and Lucius slumped back in his chair. He glanced at Severus, who had been his usual irascible monosyllabic self, wondering if his friend was okay. They had repatched their friendship of late, although things had never been the same as they had before Severus started seeing Remus.

"Did you tell him?" he asked quietly. The dark-haired boy's face did not flicker, he betrayed no signs of having heard his friend. Lucius knew that he had. He waited for his answer.

"Yes," Severus replied shortly. He swallowed a mouthful of treacle tart and custard, then had another sip of the Firewhiskey. In truth, he was starting to become light-headed. He continued. "It is over between us."

Lucius digested this information without comment, realising the implications. He swigged the last of his champagne, looking forward to his Father's pantry, full of alcohol, which he would be seeing the next evening. He wished there was another glass of champagnecoming though. "I'm sorry, my friend," he said finally.

Severus snorted. They both knew the lie. He reached for his glass one more time and drained it. "Do you want to meet up before the ceremony?" he asked.

"For certain. We'll see what our parents say when we get off the train-"

He was cut off by a whoop of glee from Narcissa, and turned to regard her strangely.

"The pitcher's refilled! Now that everyone has finished, it's given us more!" she said quickly.

The entire table grinned, and proceeded to get steadily drunk.

Back at the Gryffindor table, it was the same, except Sirius and James had of course involved everyone in a drinking contest which was getting steadily out of hand.

"What we need is," James slurred, "is shot glasses. My father's got a big cupboard full of them at home. And tequila! We need tequila slammers. Set you on fire, they do."

"You don't half talk some rubbish Prongs. And stop making everyone drink as fast as you want them to, just so you can get another drink!" Remus protested.

"Come on Moony, get it down your neck," Sirius instructed. "You've been as damp as a deluged sock this evening, and refuse to tell anyone why. of course, if you'd rather not enjoy our drinking games and head on over to your _boyfriend's _table, then don't let us stop you."

James shook his head violently, spilling schnapps on the table. "No!" he said, a little too loudly. The teachers were beginning to look over at them. "He can't leave, we won't get anymore then, Padfoot, you see what I'm saying…."

Shaking his head in mock disappointment, before grinning, Sirius downed his drink, then waited for the pitcher to refill.

Wormtail piped up. "You know, I'm not sure that that's going to fill up again."

They turned as a group over to the teacher's table, where Dumbledore stood once more. He sighed apologetically. "I'm afraid, seventh years, that that is your limit as to where the alcohol is concerned. We don't want all of you leaving with headaches as your last memory of Hogwarts, do we!" he chortled, and sat down again.

James scowled, cross at having his plans thwarted. "Just you wait Padfoot, you must come over and visit me. We'll floo to Diagon Alley and drink as much as we can take before collapsing in a puddle of our own puke."

"Can't wait," Sirius said dryly, before leaning back in his chair. Strangely, the alcohol had had a far lesser effect on him than on his best friend. He turned to Remus once more, noting his friend's complexion, his glassy eyes. "We'll talk later," he whispered. Remus nodded, beyond caring. Sirius stood, motioning to Peter to help him help James stand. "Come on you lot, let's get up to the tower. It's our last night after all."

The sound of benches scraping in the Great Hall was a sound that had been heard hundreds of times before, and as the students filed out up to their respective houses, Remus turned back, fleetingly wishing that he could return next year to hear them again.


End file.
